regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
We Bare Regular Bears
We Bare Regular Bears is a crossover of regular show and we bare bears. Transcript *(The episode starts at the forest, 3 Empire Submarine Carriers were approaching, the Submarine Carriers released many Empire phantoms, one of the Empire Phantoms released Warden Eternal and Jul Mdama) *'Warden': So this must be were the buried Forerunner temple is, somewhere under what the humans called it the forest. Search the area, make sure our plans will succeed. *(Many Empire forces were searching while some Empire Harvestors that were deployed digged the ground) *'Empire Navigator': (On communication) Empire Lord, Warden Eternal, we are doing the best we can, but may take a while before we find the Forerunner temple. *'Warden': I've understand. *'Jul' Search more in the forest. We shall not fail. *'Warden': Well, at least we are the two Empire Lords that can lead the way to find the buried temple. *'Jul': The other Empire Lords like Barranco, Bwser, and King Pig, are still having their own plannings in the Moon's interior, and we would do the same. *(At the Park) *'Mordecai': (Plays Call of Duty: World At War) Man, these nazis are a bunch of retarded soldiers. *'Dib': Tell me about it. *'Benson': Who gives a crap?! I am too busy watching some news about spiders. *(In the news) *'News Reporter': And then this big spider appears to munch another spider because it ate some important flowers of a squirrel, and on the other hand, somewhere in the for rest is a digged area of a temple, responsible for the dig unknown. *'Mordecai': Could've been the Empire so never mind them and have our break. *'Nate': He's got a point, it's not like there isma reason that we have to prevent them. *(At the bears' home) *'Panda': Hey Ice Bear, would I choose this red pill, or pink pill for my chill out. *'Ice Bear': (Thinks) Ice Bear rather choose the red pill. *(Grizzly a all pears as he walks in through the door) *'Grizzly': Guys! Guys! You're not gonna believe this, while I was in a stroll, I found a humongous temple place that I see under the forest! *'Panda': Are you sure? *'Grizzly': Yes. We gonna need help. *(At the park) *'Panda': Come on. We gonna find help. *(Panda, Grizzly and Ice Bear goes inside to Pops' house) *'Grizzly': Excuse, us. Are you the park members? *'Nate': Yeah. *(Inside the Forerunner temple, the Empire forces are seen approa ad hing to the temple's center where they see Forerunner artifacts, cells, comluters, and gadgets) *'Jul': Success! Now we have a Forerunner storage! *'Warden': With this temple under our possession, we, the Empire, with our Glory of Evil, can be victorious forever! *'Jul': Come on, Warden. Let's grab those Forerunner artifacts, cells, comluters and gadgets. *'Warden': Okay. Trivia Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear got a job at the park. Nom Nom, Captain Craboo, The Wolf Pack, Pigeon Cartel, Woodland Creatures and Food Truck Owners are working for the Rabbid Empire. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers